


Meeting the Nevilles

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: "I pray that she will be gracious enough to love me back.”





	Meeting the Nevilles

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Thirteen and one scene inspired this thing  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/074b5b124eea2ee82734cc4c9be63958/tumblr_inline_osgrxyUUTT1r2oytn_540.png 
> 
> Also, I did need to stretched my fingers a bit.

Richard rings the doorbell with a heavy sigh.

He can do this! He has faced the wrath of his mother when he came home late when he was a teen, he has faced the disappointed look his boss gave him when they didn’t meet their monthly goal, the fact that his boss was also his eldest brother didn’t make the situation any easier, and he has also faced annoying clients who thought that they were always right.

But he has never faced a girl’s parents before with such trembling hands.

Her parents look at him standing there on their front porch, a bouquet of flowers in hand. He hasn’t felt this nervous since he was a boy.

“Mrs. Neville.” He greets her mother first because she doesn’t seem like she would cut off his head, unlike her father whose icy stare intimidated him more than he cares to admit.

“Richard,” Mrs. Neville smiles but it doesn’t help ease the nervousness in his stomach. “Come in, we’ve heard a great deal about you.”

“All good things, I hope.” He jokes as his eyes dart to Mr. Neville who looks like his contemplating if he should throw him out the door or punch him in the gut.

“Fortunate for you.” Mr. Neville finally speaks and his voice is low and steady.

“Anne tells me you’re a lawyer,” Richard says, “My father was a lawyer as well.”

“I’ve heard about you father,” Mr. Neville looks at him. “Never meet him but I heard he was a fantastic lawyer. Shame what happened though.”

Richard just gives them another smile. He doesn’t want to talk about his father’s death but it seems like the more he looks unease, the better it is for Mr. Neville.

“Richard!” A voice calls and Richard sees it’s Isabel, Anne’s older sister. “You look nice.” She smiles at him and he could almost see the resemblance between the two Neville sisters. Isabel looked like their mother while Anne had her father’s features. “I’ll go tell Anne to hurry up.”

She climbs the stairs and disappears into one of the room and Richard is once again left alone with their parents.

“I hear you work in advertising.” Again, its Mr. Neville and he know that he’s judging him. “Tell me more about it.”

All of them walk into the dining area and Richard tell them about how Edward – his eldest brother – started his own advertising company and he tries his best to ignore how Mr. Neville mutters “nepotism” but it just reaffirms the fact that Mr. Neville was not an easy man to impress.

“Anne! What took you so long?” Mrs. Neville scolds her youngest daughter as she descends down the stairs with Isabel behind her.

“Trying her best to look pretty for Richard.” Isabel comments and Anne blushes but Richard just looks at her for a moment. He admires how beautiful she is – she doesn’t need to try.

The three Neville women laugh and Richard is mortified because he actually says the words out loud.

“Thank you, Richard.” Anne’s blush is delicious to Richard. “Those are beautiful.” She says and he remembers the flowers in his hand.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He says and shoots her a charming smile before handing them to her.

Before Anne could reply, Isabel’s was already speaking, “I’m hungry. Let’s eat!”

They all take their places around the table with Mr. Neville sitting at the head. Richard is next to Anne, she reaches for his hand and he feels less tense.

They talk over dinner, Richard was the epitome of a polite, terrified boyfriend. Mrs. Neville asks about his family and he is actually eager to tell them about his large kin again, he mentions how his father died in a shooting. Anne reaches to squeeze his hand and give him a reassuring smile. It warms Anne’s heart to see him talk about his family in a such loving manner.

After dinner, Mr. Neville asks to talk to Richard alone in his office. Richard blanches and nodded, Anne squeezes his hand and he kisses her temple reverently and went into Mr. Neville’s office.

“What are your intentions with my daughter?” He asks as soon as Richard sat down on the chair in front of the big mahogany desk.

“I’d like to have a life with her someday.” He answers without hesitation because he has never felt this sure about someone in his life. He wanted to be with Anne, to have a future with her.

Mr. Neville smiles, “I thought so.”

“I love Anne, sir.” He admits and it’s the first time he ever says it, he hasn’t even told Anne yet.

“Does she know this?”

“No but I pray that she will be gracious enough to love me back.”

Mr. Neville looks at him again and for the first time that evening, Richard could already guess what was on his mind and he hoped it was right.

He stands and extends his arm, patting Richard on the back comfortingly.

“I know Anne, and by the looks of tonight, I’m certain that you don’t have to worry about anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
